New identity
by Kufikiria
Summary: La vie d'Allison Cameron va changer du tout au tout lorsqu'elle va faire la rencontre de Killian Jones, un patient qui prétend la connaître sous le nom d'Emma Swan. Post-épisode 3x11 de Once upon a time.


Lorsque son réveil sonna, Allison Cameron émit un grognement d'insatisfaction avant de l'éteindre tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Après plusieurs minutes la tête cachée dans son oreiller, elle finit cependant par se résigner et se leva, sachant que le très renommé docteur Gregory House dont elle était l'employée n'aimait pas les retards – même s'il était toujours le dernier arrivé. Elle se prépara donc rapidement, prit quelque chose à manger pour la route et rejoignit l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, dans lequel elle travaillait depuis à présent un peu plus d'un an. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'habituer à son patron et à la dure vie qu'il lui faisait mener, à elle ainsi qu'à ses deux collègues mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et avait trouvé sa propre routine au sein des locaux et de son équipe.

Une fois arrivée, elle salua chaque personne qu'elle croisa sur son passage et qu'elle connaissait avant de rejoindre son bureau. House ne semblait pas encore là et les deux hommes qui occupaient la pièce étaient perdus dans leurs mots croisés, attendant patiemment que leur patron vienne leur présenter un patient. Elle entra donc en lançant un simple « bonjour » auquel ses collègues répondirent rapidement, levant à peine les yeux vers elle, et partit se faire un café puisqu'elle n'en n'avait pas eu le temps chez elle. A son tour elle prit place autour de la table qui ornait les lieux et profita de cet instant de calme pour envoyer un message à son fils qui était parti quelques jours avec sa classe. Son métier l'empêchait souvent d'être à ses côtés, c'est pourquoi tous deux avaient pris l'habitude de se donner régulièrement des nouvelles via leurs portables. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, ils s'aimaient plus que tout et entretenaient une relation fusionnelle. Penser à son jeune garçon la fit sourire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage dans ses songes puisqu'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et qui marchait à l'aide d'une cane entra dans la pièce tout en s'exclamant :

« Nous avons un nouveau cas. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, persuadé d'être un personnage de conte de fées, à la recherche d'une certaine Emma Swan et qui, vu l'odeur, a très certainement de lourds problèmes d'alcool et doit vivre dans la rue. Il s'est effondré ce matin devant l'hôpital sans aucune raison particulière et semble être atteint d'une certaine folie. Des idées ?

– L'emmener voir un psy ? tenta Chase, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le cas d'un homme ayant fait un simple malaise soit donné à l'un des meilleurs médecins de la région.

– Des idées _pertinentes_ ? se reprit House alors qu'il lança un regard exaspéré à son employé. »

Foreman et Cameron essayèrent donc de trouver d'autres causes, questionnant par la même occasion le docteur sur la raison de la présence du jeune homme parmi eux. Il leur expliqua alors que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une idée de Cuddy, qui pensait qu'une maladie plus profonde se cachait derrière ces simples symptômes mais que certainement jamais personne n'avait essayé d'y voir plus loin, puisque l'inconnu n'avait certainement pas de quoi se payer une consultation.

« Mais, ajouta-t-il, entre nous, je pense qu'elle le trouve juste incroyablement sexy vu la façon dont elle l'a regardé lorsqu'il est arrivé et qu'elle n'a simplement pas voulu le laisser partir sans avoir son numéro de téléphone. Enfin, allez lui faire une IRM du cerveau, afin de voir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans. »

Les trois médecins s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre du patient. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, celui-ci dormait profondément. La seule femme du groupe le dévisagea attentivement, une sensation étrange parcourant son corps lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était plutôt très beau, avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et sa barbe qui virait quelque peu au roux. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui secoua le bras tout en chuchotant quelques mots afin de le réveiller. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put que remarquer la beauté de ceux-ci, d'un bleu intense qui l'examinaient attentivement. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, l'inconnu se releva et s'exclama :

« Swan, enfin je te retrouve ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à jouer au docteur ? Et puis, pourquoi n'es-tu plus… blonde ? Il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunettes, mais j'aimais aussi beaucoup tes cheveux dorés. »

Allison recula de quelques pas, confuse, et échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec ses collègues. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, ne l'avait jamais vu, elle en était certaine. Elle se serait forcément rappelé d'un regard aussi perçant que le sien, pensa-t-elle. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais été blonde et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se ferait appeler « Swan » par quelqu'un d'autre, c'était absurde. Elle déclara donc prudemment, afin de ne pas blesser le patient s'il se trouvait dans un accès de folie :

« Excusez-moi, vous devez faire erreur. Je m'appelle Allison Cameron et je travaille dans cet hôpital depuis un an. Je ne suis pas cette Swan que vous semblez rechercher, j'en suis désolée…

– Emma, love, regarde-moi, répondit l'homme, un air de détermination dans les yeux. Je sais qui tu es, et que je ne me trompe pas. Tu dois me faire confiance, tes parents ont besoin de ton aide, ils sont de retour à Storybrooke et…

– Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites ! le coupa la médecin, n'ayant pas le temps d'écouter de pareilles bêtises. Calmez-vous Monsieur, nous allons vous soigner, d'accord ? Nous allons faire une IRM pour voir ce qui ne va pas dans votre cerveau. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène.

– C'est toi qui a besoin de te faire soigner… »

Et, à ces mots, tandis que la jeune femme voulut attraper le patient par le bras pour l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant qui l'attendait, il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de se toucher que déjà Cameron se détachait de l'emprise du brun et que ses collègues lui venaient en aide, lui proposant de s'en occuper à sa place sans réellement lui laisser le choix de refuser. Elle regarda les trois hommes s'en aller et décida d'aller prendre une pause bien méritée après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène, une étrange sensation envahissant son esprit.

Après plusieurs tests peu concluants, qui n'avaient révélé aucun problème psychologique ou physique chez le patient qui pourraient justifier ses troubles mentaux, Chase partit à la recherche de sa collègue pour voir si elle allait bien et n'avait pas été trop secouée par les précédents événements. Il la trouva assise sur l'une des chaises réservées habituellement aux familles des malades attendant les résultats concernant ceux-ci, la tête posée entre ses mains, songeuse. Il s'assit à ses côtés sans faire de bruit et, tout en posant sa main sur son dos qu'il caressa tendrement pour lui faire part de sa présence, prit la parole :

« Allison, est-ce que tout va bien ? Des patients un peu bizarres, nous en avons vu passer des tas, pourtant tu n'as jamais paru perturbée par ceux-ci. Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Je… je ne sais pas, avoua l'intéressée tout en relevant la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Il semblait si heureux de me voir, si sûr de lui de m'avoir reconnue que pendant un instant, j'ai eu le sentiment de le reconnaître à mon tour. C'était tellement… étrange.

– Si ça peut t'aider, il nous a révélé son identité. Killian Jones, aussi connu son le nom de Captain Hook, paraît-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend comme drogue mais, si tu veux mon avis, ça doit être de la bonne ! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque tout en cherchant au fond d'elle si ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais rien. De son côté, voir que son amie semblait aller un peu mieux rassura Robert et il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'inciter à se lever avec lui pour retourner travailler. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau dans lequel Foreman et House ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer à leur tour, accompagnés du meilleur ami de ce dernier, le cancérologue James Wilson.

« Bon, entama le médecin, à part qu'il a bon goût en matière de femmes, nous n'avons rien appris d'intéressant sur notre cher Capitaine Crochet. Aucune marque pouvant justifier sa folie ou sa perte de connaissance, ni aucun symptôme étrange à part que son corps semble avoir enduré trois-cents ans de vie alors qu'il n'en a qu'une trentaine. Des suggestions ?

– Peut-être souffre-t-il d'une maladie encore inconnue de nos jours ? tenta Cameron.

– Et peut-être dans une autre vie suis-je la Belle au Bois Dormant ? ironisa son patron. Cependant, bien tenté. Mais, si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'enfermer dans sa folie. Puisque nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre options, allez le questionner sur ce qu'il pense être son existence, peut-être nous aidera-t-il à y voir plus clair.

– Attendez, patron, intervint Chase. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux que Foreman ou moi le fasse après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

– C'est justement _à cause_ de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin que j'envoie Cameron le faire. Ce sera plus facile de le faire parler s'il se sent en confiance. »

Sans faire aucune remarque, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, Allison sortit de la pièce et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre du fameux Killian Jones. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte, prit une chaise et se positionna aux côtés de l'homme dont le regard s'était illuminé dès lors qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, ce qui rendit la jeune femme d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Celle-ci se racla la gorge, prête à commencer son interrogatoire mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que l'homme face à elle attrapa son bras et planta son regard azur dans le sien :

« Emma, je sais que tu es perdue. Tu crois cette vie autour de toi réelle, mais ce n'est pas le cas, au fond de toi tu le sais. Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-moi te faire retrouver la mémoire. Ta famille est en danger et sans toi, elle ne s'en sortira pas…

– Écoutez, Monsieur, prit sa voix la plus calme Allison. Vous êtes malade. Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous souffrez encore, mais nous allons le trouver et tout reviendra à la normale, d'accord ? Mais pour cela, si vous voulez guérir, il faut que vous me racontiez ce que vous pensez être votre histoire. Je veux tout savoir, depuis le début. »

Killian commença donc alors son récit sans rechigner, espérant au fond de lui que celui-ci aiderait celle qu'il pensait être son Emma à retrouver ses souvenirs. Il ne laissa échapper aucun moment, s'attardant sur les moindres détails de sa vie ainsi que de celle de la jeune femme, ou du moins ce qu'il en savait. Jamais ses yeux ne quittèrent ceux de la médecin, à la recherche d'un changement de comportement, aussi petit soit-il, dans son regard, en vain. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Allison le remercia d'un sourire désolé :

« Merci, tout ceci va nous aider à mieux cerner ce qui ne va pas. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous en avez bien besoin. Nous repasserons dans la soirée pour faire quelques examens complémentaires. »

Une fois rentrée chez elle après avoir informé son patron et ses collègues des délires dont était atteint leur patient, Cameron s'assit dans son canapé, exténuée. Les paroles du jeune homme ne cessaient de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait semblé tellement sincère dans ses propos lorsqu'il lui avait partagé son étrange histoire quelques heures plus tôt, n'émettant aucun détail. Elle ne savait qu'en penser. Bien sûr, elle avait rencontré beaucoup de patients, durant ses études ou dans ce même hôpital, atteints de maladies mentales profondes, mais jamais aucun n'avait paru tellement convaincant. Elle aurait presque pu le croire, si tout ceci n'était pas si absurde. Elle se promit cependant de retrouver cette fameuse Emma Swan à qui il semblait tant tenir, peut-être pourrait-elle les aider à comprendre son cas.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son appartement. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'en alla ouvrir, sachant déjà qui se trouverait sur son palier. Elle laissa entrer Chase chez elle sans un mot et ce dernier la colla contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Durant de longues minutes ils restèrent tous deux ainsi, bouche contre bouche, jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer et qu'ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps après leur rencontre à commencer à se voir, au départ simplement pour le sexe. Cependant l'amour avait bien vite fini par prendre place au milieu de leurs aventures d'un soir et, malgré les difficultés qu'engendraient une relation avec un collègue, ils avaient réussi depuis un certain temps déjà à trouver un bon équilibre dans leur couple. Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble, mais se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient en-dehors de leur travail. Les deux amants ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la chambre. Cette visite tombait à pic pour Allison, qui, après une journée aussi éprouvante que celle-ci, ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu de bon temps et de quoi se changer les idées. Elle se laissa donc aller sous les caresses de son compagnon qui lui firent bien rapidement oublier le moindre de ses problèmes.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux arrivèrent ensemble et avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard à Princeton – ils n'avaient pas réussi à sortir du lit lorsque le réveil avait sonné – mais personne ne fit aucune remarque, pas même House, qui d'habitude ne manquait pas une occasion pour se moquer de ses employés ou les mettre mal à l'aise. Ils rejoignirent donc leur place en silence, attendant les instructions de leur patron concernant leur patient. Il semblait avoir eu la même idée que Cameron la veille puisqu'entre autres analyses mineures, il demanda à ses trois médecins de fouiller dans son passé afin d'éclaircir les passages réels de son existence, en commençant par cette femme dont il ne cessait de décrire comme étant Allison. C'est tout naturellement que les deux autres affectèrent cette tâche à cette dernière : ils ne voulaient pas que celle-ci passe trop de temps en compagnie du malade, puisqu'ils se rendaient bien compte qu'il la perturbait vraiment.<p>

La jeune femme prit donc place devant l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans la pièce et commença ses recherches. Heureusement pour elle, peu de Emma Swan avaient vécu ces dernières décennies. A vrai dire, elle n'en trouva que deux : une décédée bien avant la présumée naissance de Killian Jones et une autre dont les informations à son égard s'arrêtaient le jour de ses vingt-huit ans, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Cameron. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle lut de nombreux articles à son égard, racontant la triste histoire de cette enfant abandonnée à la naissance sur le bord d'une route ou qui avait été arrêtée par la police et condamnée à quelques mois de prison alors qu'elle n'avait alors que dix-sept ans pour vol de montres avec préméditation. Le cœur un peu serré, émue par cette pauvre fille qui n'avait très certainement pas eu une vie facile, la brune resta quelques secondes sans bouger devant son écran. Elle pensa à ses parents, qui l'avaient tant aimée mais s'étaient malheureusement éteints quelques années auparavant et se rassura ainsi à nouveau : cette Emma, cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle continua cependant ses explorations et en apprit davantage encore sur cette inconnue jusqu'à ne plus trouver aucune trace d'elle nulle part : pas un numéro de téléphone, pas une adresse, rien et pourtant aucune déclaration de disparition ou de décès. Elle semblait s'être simplement évaporé de la société, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, même si aucune explication rationnelle ne pouvait être donnée face à une telle situation. Elle tenta donc de se rappeler le plus clairement possible tout ce que lui avait raconté son patient et chercha l'existence d'autres personnes qu'il avait mentionnées – une certaine Mary-Margareth Blanchard ou Mr. Gold, entre autres – ainsi que la ville où affirmait avoir vécu, Storybrooke. Cependant elle eut beaucoup moins de chance avec tout cela puisqu'elle ne put trouver aucune information sur tous ces noms. Elle en conclut donc qu'ils devaient être une invention de son cerveau et, après avoir passé presque toute la matinée devant son ordinateur, elle partit rejoindre ses collègues afin de les tenir au courant sur ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir et leur demander s'ils avaient trouvé la moindre chose leur permettant d'aider leur patient à aller mieux. Une fois devant la chambre de ce dernier, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il était à présent seul dans la pièce et c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que jamais personne n'était venu à son chevet ni n'avait cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Quelle triste existence devait-il mener… Elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était enfermé dans ce monde qu'il croyait être celui auquel il appartenait. Peut-être n'était-il pas malade. Peut-être était-ce simplement un moyen pour lui de faire face à la triste réalité de sa solitude et ainsi, de ne pas sombrer. Elle continua à le contempler quelques secondes, il paraissait pensif, et même un peu perdu. Elle souhaitait vraiment l'aider, malheureusement parfois, en temps que médecin, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Killian remarqua enfin sa présence derrière la vitre et tous deux commencèrent une conversation muette, leur regard enfoui profondément au fond de celui de l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Allison n'en put plus et dut détourner les yeux, l'étrange sensation qui ne cessait de naître dans le creux de son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en présence de cet homme faisant à nouveau surface. Dans son mouvement, elle se heurta à Chase, qui l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'empêcher de tomber sous le choc.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant le regard livide de sa partenaire.

– Oui, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. J'étais un peu trop perdue dans mes pensées. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long tout en se remémorant leurs ébats de la veille. »

Tout en laissant s'échapper un petit rire et en profitant du fait qu'il la tenait toujours, Robert prit sa compagne dans ses bras et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Cameron en un doux baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Killian, qui avait aperçu la scène depuis son commencement, sentit son cœur se serrer face à la vue de cette femme qu'il pensait être celle de sa vie en embrasser un autre. Cette sensation au fond de lui devint de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait entre les deux médecins, à tel point qu'il finit par ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Les « bips » du cardioscope à ses côtés s'accélérèrent et leur bruit devint de plus en plus insupportable. Les deux amoureux se rendirent bien vite compte qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la pièce d'à côté et, lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur patient en train de suffoquer, ils se séparèrent rapidement et coururent à sa rescousse.

« De l'aide, appela Cameron d'une voix désespérée alors que le jeune homme perdait connaissance, nous avons besoin d'aide ! Un défibrillateur, vite, nous sommes en train de le perdre ! »

Tandis que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, la brune positionna tout le matériel nécessaire sur la poitrine du malade et entama ses chocs, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

* * *

><p>Une sensation étrange parcourut le corps entier de Killian lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait du mal à respirer et sentait une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Quelque peu perdu, il s'assit dans son lit d'hôpital et laissa ses yeux se perdre sur chaque recoin de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : Emma. Elle dormait paisiblement sur une chaise non loin de lui, un sourire innocent illuminant son visage dans son sommeil. Il resta un long moment à la contempler, s'imprégnant de chacun de ses traits. Il ne savait toujours pas comment lui faire retrouver la mémoire, mais pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne cherche une solution. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente face à ses explications, c'est pourquoi il gardait espoir que bientôt, de quelque manière que ce soit, elle retrouverait ses souvenirs. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de persister : une nouvelle malédiction avait ramené tous les habitants à Storybrooke et il fallait impérativement que la Sauveuse vienne les délivrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque le bruit d'un gémissement attira son attention : Emma venait de se réveiller.<p>

« Excusez-moi, sourit-elle timidement, je devais être de garde cette nuit mais… je me suis lamentablement endormie pendant que je vous surveillais.

– Ce n'est rien, love, je vais bien, j'ai simplement un peu de mal à respirer.

– C'est normal, c'est à cause des chocs du défibrillateur d'hier. On a vraiment cru vous perdre, vous savez ! Je vais vous examiner, vous avez une bien meilleure mine, mais on ne sait jamais.

– Je savais que tu serais ma perte, chuchota alors Killian pour tout réponse, presque pour lui-même, mais Allison l'entendit.

– Pardon ? questionna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

– Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre dès lors que je t'ai vu embrasser cet autre médecin, darling. »

Cameron resta sans voix, bien trop choquée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les battements de cœur du malade qu'elle examinait avec son stéthoscope mais dès que leurs peaux se touchaient, elle ne pouvait empêcher des frissons venir parcourir son corps. De plus, même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle pouvait sentir les yeux perçants de ce dernier posés sur elle. Finalement, alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant entre les deux adultes, Killian finit par le briser :

« Comment va Henry ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en parler depuis que je suis entré ici, ce qui n'est pas normal. Aucun problème avec lui, j'espère ? »

A ces mots, Allison fit tomber son matériel sur le sol en un lourd fracas avant de reporter son attention sur le brun, les mains tremblantes. Comment cela était-il possible ? Qui était cet homme ?

« Comment… articula du mieux qu'elle put la jeune femme. Comment connaissez-vous mon fils ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. »

Un peu trop perturbée par cette étrange conversation, Cameron décida de s'en aller après avoir rassuré Killian sur son état de santé. Puisque son équipe avait décidé de faire aucun autre examen au jeune homme de la journée, n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait être atteint, elle demanda si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, ce que House lui accorda sans lui poser la moindre question. Elle soupira de soulagement : elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à devoir face aux questionnements de son patron, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de prendre du repos.

Une fois chez elle, Allison ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait demandé le malade et la pensée qu'il était peut-être un psychopathe qui en voulait à sa vie et à celle de ceux qu'elle aime lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit donc rapidement son téléphone et composa avec hâte le numéro de son fils. Lorsqu'il décrocha et la salua d'un ton enjoué, tout le stress qui s'était accumulé durant chaque nouvelle sonnerie s'évanouit en un instant.

« Maman ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, oui, tout va très bien mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix, pour une fois que j'ai un peu de temps. Tout se passe comme tu le souhaites ?

– C'est génial, je m'amuse tellement ! Il faudra que je te raconte tout dès mon retour mais hier on a appris à conduire un bateau et j'ai adoré, il faudra qu'un jour on aille en faire tous les deux, tu verras, je suis sûr que ça peut te plaire aussi. Je suis désolé j'aurais aimé te parler plus longtemps mais on nous appelle pour manger. A plus tard, je t'aime, Maman.

– Moi aussi je t'aime Henry. Fais attention à toi… »

Cameron mit fin à la conversation, soulagée de savoir que son fils était heureux de son voyage. Elle l'aimait tellement que parfois, elle le surprotégeait un peu trop, il fallait l'avouer. Puisqu'elle n'avait rien de prévu pour l'après-midi, elle décida de faire une sieste maintenant qu'elle savait son enfant en parfaites santé et sécurité. Malheureusement pour elle, son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos puisqu'il fut perturbé par un étrange rêve dans lequel Henry venait frapper à sa porte, lui demandant de le ramener chez lui, à Storybrooke, une ville du Maine où se retrouvaient des personnages de contes coincés dans le monde réel sans savoir qui il étaient à cause de la Méchante Reine. Elle se vit ensuite dans une forêt en compagnie de trois autres femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un homme… Killian Jones. Cette vision la fit se réveiller en sursaut et elle put se rendre compte qu'elle était en sueur dans son canapé, son pouls s'étant nettement accéléré. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits du mieux qu'elle put, se répétant pour elle-même que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar certainement dû au temps passé à écouter son patient. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la même sensation que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de cet homme. De plus, elle n'avait jamais fait de rêves aussi intenses, il semblait presque vrai, comme des souvenirs. Mais elle retrouva bien vite sa raison, se disant que Killian était en train de la rendre folle avec ses inepties, elle aussi. Elle attrapa donc son portable qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour regarder l'heure et put y lire dix-huit heures. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps… Elle put aussi se rendre compte que Chase lui avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle l'ouvrit donc.

« Je passe te prendre à vingt heures, lut-elle, pour un petit restaurant en tête-à-tête. House nous a tous fait rentrer chez nous pour ce soir, il dit que nous aurons les idées plus claires demain et que de toute façon, notre patient ne semble pas en danger de mort. A toute à l'heure. »

Allison sourit, contente de savoir qu'elle allait être en de bonne compagnie pour la soirée. A vrai dire, après ce songe si déstabilisant, elle aurait détesté devoir passer la nuit seule chez elle. C'est donc à nouveau de bonne humeur qu'elle se leva pour prendre une douche et se changer avant que Robert n'arrive.

Comme il l'avait prévenue, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme à exactement huit heures du soir. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, magnifique dans sa robe noir qui mettait ses formes bien en valeur, il pensa d'abord à annuler le restaurant et directement l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais il se ravisa, se rappelant pourquoi il avait décidé de l'emmener dîner un soir de semaine et lui tendit le bras pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il à son oreille tout en attrapant sa main pour l'entourer de ses doigts alors qu'ils rejoignaient tranquillement sa voiture.

– Merci. Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit la brune en un rictus satisfait. »

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Les deux amoureux discutaient tranquillement et riaient beaucoup, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Killian, elle ne se sentait pas oppressée, profitant juste de l'instant de bonheur qu'elle était en train de vivre en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une fois le dessert servi, les lumières autour d'eux s'atténuèrent quelque peu, seules les bougies positionnées sur les tables éclairant la pièce. La musique qui depuis le début donnait un fond sonore à la salle s'arrêta pour laisser place au silence. C'est le moment que choisit Robert pour se lever de sa chaise et venir se positionner aux côtés de sa partenaire.

« Allison Cameron, commença-t-il d'un ton tremblant, peu sûr de lui et incapable de regarder l'intéressée dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisqu'il fête nos un an de vie commune. Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été gâtée par l'amour, mais j'espère te rendre aussi heureuse que tu le mérites. Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé, et je n'imagine plus ma vie si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je sais que tout ceci va certainement te paraître prématuré – après tout, nous ne vivons même pas ensemble – mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et puis, ça n'a pas besoin d'être pour tout de suite. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La médecin resta sans voix durant quelques minutes, ne sachant que répondre. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été certaine des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme à genoux face à elle qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Sauf qu'au fond d'elle, un sentiment de peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là lui criait de s'en aller, de courir loin, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'il allait forcément finir par la faire souffrir et la quitter, la laissant seule, comme ils l'avaient tous fait auparavant. Quels autres ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même, elle était perdue et incapable de donner une réponse. Devant son silence persistant, Chase se releva, déçu mais gardant tout de même une once d'espoir au fond de lui, lui attrapa la main et essaya de la rassurer :

« Écoute, détends-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse tout de suite, d'accord ? Je reviens dans deux minutes, si tu veux te retrouver seule un moment pour réfléchir. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Suite à ces quelques mots, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il revint déjà s'asseoir face à elle, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux et se retrouve en face d'un homme qu'elle commençait à ne connaître que trop bien et qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de croiser, surtout dans cette situation.

« Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne pense pas que le Dr. House vous ait laissé le droit de partir de l'hôpital, si ? l'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

– Love, n'accepte pas sa demande en mariage, répondit simplement Killian, ignorant ses questions. Tout ce que tu es en train de vivre, ce n'est pas réel, il faut que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas comment te faire retrouver tes souvenirs, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour toi, mais tu dois me croire et venir avec moi. Fais-le pour tes parents, pour ta famille…

– Je vous en prie, arrêtez avec vos histoires, vous êtes en train de me rendre complètement folle ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous si c'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour sortir de votre triste quotidien mais malheureusement, tout ce que vous avancez est faux. J'ai fait des recherches : Storybrooke, les personnes dont vous m'avez parlé, rien de cela n'existe ! Même cette Emma Swan que vous pensez être moi a disparu de la civilisation depuis deux ans. J'en suis navrée, mais il va falloir vous rendre à l'évidence : les contes de fée ne sont pas la réalité ! Maintenant, je vais vous raccompagner à l'hôpital, nous allons tout faire pour vous soigner et vous rentrerez chez vous… peu m'importe où c'est. »

Malgré la rudesse des mots que lui infligeait la brune, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de sentir son cœur battre plus fort dans la poitrine. Enfin, il la retrouvait, _son Emma_. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer en elle, qu'elle doutait et commençait peut-être même à se demander si ce qu'il racontait n'était pas vrai. Son véritable caractère, ses propres expressions refaisaient peu à peu surface alors que jusqu'alors, il avait eu de la peine à la reconnaître. C'était un bon départ, d'après lui. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout continue à aller dans ce sens. Comme convenu, après être allée chercher son compagnon pour le prévenir, elle attrapa fermement le bras de son patient et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'hôpital, qui se trouvait non loin du restaurant. Pour être sûre qu'il ne s'enfuie pas à nouveau, elle l'attacha fermement au lit, ce qui lui valut une remarque du malade ainsi qu'un clin d'œil tandis qu'il laissait sa langue humidifier ses lèvres en un geste provocateur :

« J'aime quand tu m'attaches comme ça, Swan…

– Je ne m'appelle pas… »

Allison ne prit même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, exaspérée. Elle se contenta seulement de serrer les liens un peu plus forts autour du poignet de Killian tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette attitude ne rendit ce dernier que davantage heureux, puisqu'elle montrait que son côté « Emma » continuait à ressortir. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

* * *

><p>Après les événements survenus lors du dîner entre Chase et Cameron, celle-ci décida qu'elle ne s'occuperait plus de son patient et demanda à son patron de l'affecter sur un autre cas. Alors qu'elle pensait être enfin débarrassée de tout problème, ses cauchemars vinrent hanter ses nuits, de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus clairs. A chaque fois, lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sueur et à bout de souffle, elle se rappelait parfaitement de chaque instant des rêves et ressentait des sentiments au fond d'elle comme si elle avait réellement vécu ce qu'elle voyait dans ses songes. Petit à petit, son comportement se mit à changer, elle était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes, surtout envers son partenaire avec qui elle n'avait plus jamais reparlé du mariage et se montrait de plus en plus distante et semblait ne plus faire confiance à personne. Elle était méconnaissable, même Henry, qui avait fini par rentrer de voyage, s'en rendait compte, bien qu'il fut le seul envers lequel elle resta exactement la même – une mère aimante et parfois trop protectrice. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida de se teindre les cheveux en blonds, ne supportant plus le brun de ceux-ci. Personne, pas même le docteur House, n'arrivaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas le seul événement étrange qui se déroulait dans les couloirs de Princeton Plainsboro : de son côté, l'état de Killian Jones s'était empiré du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison, alors qu'il avait été convenu de le faire sortir de l'hôpital, les médecins ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider à sortir de son monde illusoire. A présent, il ne pouvait plus bouger de son lit, à peine capable de marcher et de parler. Il faiblissait de jour en jour. Cependant, malgré tous les examens pratiqués et traitements donnés, l'équipe de House n'arrivait pas à trouver les causes de ce retournement de situation improbable. Pendant un instant, s'ils n'avaient pas été des praticiens de renommée, ils auraient pu jurer que les cas de Cameron et Jones étaient liés, mais ils ne croyaient pas en tout ce qui pouvait être irrationnel.<p>

Un matin, lorsqu'Allison arriva comme à son habitude à l'hôpital, prête à s'occuper d'un nouveau patient, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Killian. Il dormait paisiblement, comme il faisait la plupart du temps depuis des jours, exténué par sa maladie inconnue qui lui prenait toute son énergie. Il avait l'air si innocent ainsi, et son visage était si pâle que le cœur de la jeune femme se serra quelque peu dans sa poitrine devant cette vision. Tandis qu'elle restait figée devant ce corps devenu si fragile, ses pensées s'évadèrent vers les histoires que le brun lui avait racontées et dont elle ne cessait de rêver depuis. Elle finit par se décider à bouger, ayant du travail qui l'attendait mais elle n'eut le temps de faire qu'un pas que le cardioscope du patient s'accéléra aussitôt et que celui-ci se mit à convulser. Elle courut à son chevet pour l'aider, appelant du secours en même temps, et débuta un massage cardiaque alors que le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta. Elle tenta tout ce qu'elle put pour le sauver, bien vite rejointe par ses collègues mais ne put malheureusement cette fois-ci rien faire pour le sauver. Contrairement à la première fois où ceci était arrivé, il était bien trop faible pour s'en sortir. Les autres médecins prirent note de l'heure de la mort du patient et sortirent de la salle, laissant la blonde seule avec le corps inanimé de Killian. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais son décès avait ouvert une plaie profonde dans son cœur, et elle se sentait totalement dévastée. Elle prit entre ses doigts la main désormais froide du brun et la serra de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise, qu'il revienne à la vie. Elle était prête à croire à toutes ses histoires si cela pouvait le réanimer. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas accepter la vérité ? Elle en avait pourtant vu passer des tas, de patients qui ne survivaient pas malgré tous leurs efforts. Cependant, à force de le côtoyer, elle avait certainement fini par s'attacher au jeune homme et se sentait désormais liée à lui. Au fond, peut-être était-ce elle qui était folle. Peut-être s'appelait-elle réellement Emma Swan, et peut-être ses parents et amis avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'elle. En attendant, ce dont elle avait besoin, elle, était que Killian ne soit pas mort. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part, en vain. Elle finit donc par se résoudre à cette fatalité et se leva. Il était bel et bien décédé et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle vivait dans un conte de fées…

Avant de quitter le jeune homme pour toujours, Allison – ou Emma, elle ne savait plus, bien trop confuse et triste –, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de couler le long de ses joues, embrassa ce dernier sur le front, souhaitant une dernière fois qu'il revienne parmi les vivants. Les lumières de la pièce, qui étaient déjà vives, blanchirent davantage, éblouissant la jeune femme quelques secondes. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation parcourir tout son corps et, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se souvint. De tout. D'Heny, ses parents, Storybrooke, la malédiction de Peter Pan, Regina, _Hook_…

« Hook ! hurla-t-elle d'un ton désespéré, prenant conscience de celui qu'elle venait de perdre.

– Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? s'éleva alors une voix pour toute réponse, le regard du pirate ancré dans celui de la blonde, son éternel sourire charmeur barrant son visage encore livide d'avoir été mort quelques minutes. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré elle, soulagée de le voir en vie. Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule et lui lança un regard exaspéré à travers ses larmes qui s'étaient bien rapidement transformées en pleurs de joie. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était si bon de le retrouver, lui ainsi que ses véritables souvenirs…


End file.
